Adonis Otogari/Relationships
1st Year Students Hajime Shino : Hinata Aoi : Midori Takamine :The two seem to be on relatively good terms with each other, as shown during the events of Sports Festival. Mitsuru Tenma :Member of the Track & Field Club. As his junior, Adonis takes care of Mitsuru during club activities. He often mentions going off to see Ra✽bits' lives to see Mitsuru. :In Chocolat Fes, it is shown that Mitsuru cares deeply for both Adonis and Arashi, repaying their kindness with the chocolates he made with Anzu. Shinobu Sengoku : Sora Harukawa : Tetora Nagumo : Tomoya Mashiro : Tori Himemiya : Tsukasa Suou : Yuta Aoi : 2nd Year Students Anzu :Adonis views Anzu as one of the "small weak creatures" he must protect. Adonis often gives her food while encouraging her to eat more and grow strong. As time passes, he acknowledges her growth, but expresses desire to support her even if she's no longer "weak". They get along well as fellow classmates. In the Amusement Park Show, Adonis said he know that Anzu had become stronger, but he still want to protect her from all senior that after her, like Kaoru or Rei. Arashi Narukami :A member of the same club. The two are on relatively good terms. Arashi acknoledges Adonis as a fast runner. Hokuto Hidaka :As fellow classmates of 2-A, they seem to get along well. During Band Ensemble, Hokuto had acted and voiced for the harmonica in order to cheer up Adonis. Koga Oogami :Member of the same unit. Though Koga is always snapping at Adonis, he always treats Koga politely. Adonis also views Koga as "weak" and must be protected. In the Amusement Park Show, Adonis is surprised to hear Koga call him his friend. Makoto Yuuki :During Police, Makoto was found to have been jealous of Adonis for being able to have Anzu's home made bento. However they seem to be on good terms, being in the same class. Mao Isara : Mika Kagehira : Natsume Sakasaki : Ritsu Sakuma : Souma Kanzaki :Adonis's close friend. When Adonis encounters something unfamiliar, he usually seeks answers from Souma, with him telling Adonis not to ask him for questions all the time. They are often seen together in the classroom, and the two are known to accompany each other during morning runs. :Revealed in Greek Legends, the two seem to have been friends since childhood, as Adonis appears to have known Souma since elementary. Subaru Akehoshi :Fellow classmate of 2-A. He is slightly displeased with his nickname, "Occhan", as it sounds similar to "Ojii-chan". However they seem to be on good terms, being in the same class. Yuzuru Fushimi :Adonis is somewhat wary of Yuzuru due to his ability to erase his presence, as shown in Police. 3rd Year Students Chiaki Morisawa :The two were able to create somewhat of a bond out of a lack of mutual understanding, though Adonis views this as a rivalry of some kind. Chiaki has once invited Adonis over to his house to watch a marathon of Chiaki's favorite super hero show, which Adonis politely accepted. Eichi Tenshouin : Izumi Sena : Kanata Shinkai :Met during Palace of the Ocean, the two became acquainted with each other. Kanata had invited Adonis to become part of the Marine Life Club after hearing he liked fish, but declined as he was devoted to the Track and Field Club. Kaoru Hakaze :Member of the same unit. Though Kaoru is also treated with respect by Adonis, he often offers to find and catch Kaoru for Rei. Keito Hasumi : Kuro Kiryu : Leo Tsukinaga : Nazuna Nito : Rei Sakuma :The leader of his unit, UNDEAD. As his upperclassman and leader of his unit, Adonis is very obedient to Rei, usually restraining Koga or catching Kaoru whenever asked. Shu Itsuki : Tsumugi Aoba : Wataru Hibiki : Faculty Akiomi Kunugi : Jin Sagami : Others Adonis's Older Sisters :As a child, Adonis was often bullied and teased by his sisters. As a result of this, his motivation to become stronger allowed him to overcome the bullying of his sisters. Though his sisters no longer tease him, they now try to take advantage of his built, like making him carry their stuffs for them. Despite their attitude, these sisters seem to care for Adonis in their own way. The three had half jokingly enrolled Adonis into the Idol Course in Yumenosaki, thinking it would be interesting if he became an idol. :It is revealed in the 4koma, that his first older sister often makes Adonis give her massages, the second makes him clean her room, and the third makes him do the shopping. These are all communicated through text and if he doesn't respond within ten minutes, they get mad at Adonis. Sources Category:Relationships